


Locker Notes

by keznik



Series: Just one note can change the world [1]
Category: Darcyland - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keznik/pseuds/keznik
Summary: Swapping notes in the locker room can be a fun activity
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Just one note can change the world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075454
Comments: 20
Kudos: 99
Collections: Letters of Note





	Locker Notes

Hey – wanna be my pen pal? Locker 223 if you do.  
Yours in hope  
Darcy

Um, pen pals sounds a little juvenile – are you old enough to be leaving notes in my gym locker?  
Bucky

I’m quite old enough to be waltzing around the gym you know! Just thought I’d lay a little fun activity at your locker door.  
Darcy (25)

Ahh I see – fun activity huh?  
I’ve been watching my locker and I haven’t seen any dames in here. Obviously can’t be seen watching the female changing room. Its tricky enough putting my replies in your locker Doll.  
Bucky (too old to mention)

I sneak my notes in late morning – I know you’re an early bird. I only see you as you’re leaving for the inevitable meeting/tactical something or other…  
Darcy (ah go on…)

Hmm – I may have to run a little late to the next one tomorrow…be nice to see who’s behind the notes.  
Bucky (really old)

Ooh exciting – I’ve snuck around you today so you missed me (Mwahhahaha). You were looking very hot though – making an effort are we?  
Darcy (I can date old 😉)

Sneaky girl – I’ve faced sneakier foes than you though – I shall see you. Oh and thank you, um, well I didn’t think you’d notice, but its not everyday you’re being watched after a hard session at the gym.  
Bucky (really really old Doll)

Just to be clear I don’t watch you working out – I’m not a stalker…just a …fan? Um, to be honest your arm is really cool and I wanted to see you using it. But the rest of you is quite the distraction….  
Darcy (you’re only as old as the girl you’re feeling..)

I’m gonna admit to blushing there. I get people watching the arm all the time – it’s a little ‘difficult’ to deal with but it’s a part of me and not much I can do about that. You wanna touch it? Or are you still too distracted?  
Bucky (oh its been a while…)

Can I? Oh I’d like to – if that’s seriously ok with you. And yes, oh my god man, you were so distracting this morning! Did you seriously have to take your top off sooo slowly? I’m pretty sure I dropped my water bottle.  
Darcy (somethings are never forgotten :D)

I knew that was you! I heard the bottle drop and saw a seriously gorgeous ass run off at speed…  
What did you think of what you saw? Fancy hanging around a little longer next time – you still haven’t had a good look at my arm yet.  
Bucky (scared of being rusty)

Haha – why thank you, my gorgeous ass thanks you too. I think I may hang on a little longer but a little concerned you won’t like what you see. Ass aside (lol) you’ve not seen as much of me as I have seen of you!  
Darcy (I’m sure you’d be great – be brave)

I picked up your note this evening instead of before my work out tomorrow morning. I’m not going to be there you see –I hope you won’t be disappointed and believe me its nothing to do with what I have/haven’t seen of you. Got a mission. Its bad timing because I'd like to see you properly. I have been really enjoying our notes and I just know you’re gorgeous front and back 😊  
Bucky (Being brave)

I’m not sure when you’ll get this note – you’ve been gone a couple of mornings now – I don’t think I’ve ever ran so hard on the machine. Honestly a little worried. Come back and show me your arm won’t you?  
Darcy (Trying to be brave)

Bucky,  
You’re not back yet…why are you not back yet…? Stop being away. Steve’s back, I saw him, but I didn’t get to talk, he was rushed off by someone official looking. Jane says not to be worried and that you’ve survived decades, you’ll survive many more.  
Darcy (Fucking terrified)

Darcy, I’m home. I saw you from the gym window, running really hard. You were frowning so much but oh my god Doll, never be worried about your looks. You’re truly beautiful. I got your notes and if you can be gentle, I’ll let you look at my arm. It got a bit battered and I’m rather bruised. But we’re all yours – lets have that date.  
Bucky (Not too old to show you a great time)


End file.
